


Paranoia

by RheaRoy_Hunter



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RheaRoy_Hunter/pseuds/RheaRoy_Hunter
Summary: Takes place a little after 'Sock Opera'.Dipper is paranoid.
Kudos: 6





	Paranoia

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write more for this but i got lazy :/

"Stop it!" Dipper screamed as he violently shook his head. He forced his eyes shut, turning away from Mabel as he covered his ears with his hands.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT!" 

He blindly reached for whatever was close to hand, which happened to be the journal, and threw it as hard as he could towards his sister. 

The reaction was instantaneous.

Mabel's head jerked sideways with the force of the book as it collided with her head, her small gasp of horror barely heard over the sickening sound of thick manuscript against flesh and bone. The nerves just above her eyebrow exploded with pain. Mabel choked on a muffled sob as she felt blood rushing down the side of her face. The crimson liquid dripped over her mouth and the bitter, metallic taste of iron tingled against the tip of her tongue as she licked her lips unwillingly.

"Oh, God..." The silence was finally broken at Dipper's realisation, his mind catching up with his actions.

" Oh, God." He brought his hands to his mouth in shock. "God, Mabel, I'm..."

His eyes locked on to the wound lined with blood above his sister's eye. He rushed over to her and she flinched, turning away. He could see her silent tears mixing with the blood spilling down her face. Dipper took a step back, unsure what to do with his hands as guilt overwhelmed him. 

Another step back, and he felt the crumpled pages of the journal slide under his sock. He looked down to see that the bottom corners of the open book were lined with red.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." He cried through shaking, shallow breaths. His hands trembled before his very eyes.

In the back of his mind, Dipper swore he could hear a twisted, echoing laughter taunting him mercilessly.


End file.
